my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiro
'This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading !' "Everything I do is for the sake of nature , it needs to save so I'll be its protector, which means I'm also your executioner." - Ichiro, speaking to the boss of a well-know gas-company before killing him. Ichiro is a well known bioterrorist who claims to fight " For the sake of mother Nature", he thinks that due to the harm the current society does to ecosystems and nature in general with its pollution and massive overproduction bound to the consuming trend, it hereby doesn't have the right to exist and all its members need to be erased to shape a better future. He describes himself as a protector of the earth as well as the only son of mother Nature who can feel and understand its pain. He is nicknamed "The First Son" among the members of The Claw and is one of its three founding members who forms "The Pinnacle". He possesses an emitter-type quirk called Overgrowth. History Ichiro is nowadays one of the most researched and feared bioterrorists this world has ever known. Many who fear him do because they know that because of their polluting activities they might be targeted by him, but also because his grip seems unavoidable no matter how much one protects himself from it : he looks unstoppable when it comes to protect the nature , even further, he seems to control nature itself for the sake of his twisted ideals. But how such an infamous legend came to life ? During his childhood, Ichiro already began to nurture this will of protection towards nature while he was taking care his parents' garden passionately. Back then, he already considered plants as entities with human feelings, crying when a plant died out of dessication… until his quirk manifested himself when he was 10 when he was trying to heal a dying plant of his parents’ garden and manage to bring it back to life. He thought at the moment that his quirk was a healing one, allowing him to save as many plants as he could. Life went on like this until highschool, where he decided to join an organisation whose goal was the protection of the ecosystems and to struggle against pollution for a better world for other living beings, especially forest who were destroyed for the consumption of human society. He was a really active member of this organisation, especially when he graduated to college, to the point that he decided to do missions abroad to help the reconstitution of partially destroyed forests in South America during which he managed to use his Regenerate ability to the fullest. However, some highly placed members of industries which were destroying the forests to make room for the building projects were annoyed by the actions of the organisation Ichiro belonged to. So one of those companies hired mercenaries to get rid of the hindrance by capturing them and bring them so they can definitely put a stop to their activities. Ichiro and his collegues were knocked out and captured while taking care of dying trees in the Amazonian forest and where brought to the CEO of the company who was destroying the area they were taking care of. When they woke up, the were facing the mercenaries and the CEO who ordered their capture, the latter said to them “ I have an arrangement for you , which is quite simple , either you leave this forest and never come back , or you all die here , it’s simple right ?” ', all the activist accepted the proposition of the CEO except Ichiro, the CEO, annoyed by that , changed his mind and answered '“ Kill them all , but save the bratty one for last , I want to take care of him myself .“ ', so all of Ichiro’s comrades were killed one after another, being executed in front of him by the mercenaries, much to his anger and despair. When he was the only one left, the CEO came in front of him with a gun which he put on his forehead and told him '“ You brought this upon yourself and you comrades, you’re the only one responsible for all those deaths, now die in regret !”. When he new that he was about to die, some unknown sensation began to overhelm Ichiro, it was both fear and anger which were pulsating inside of him, and this made resurface the true nature of his quirk, in a despair attempt to survive, Ichiro shout with all the might he had while closing his eyes. He thought he would surely die, but after his shout, no gunshots sounds followed, but only shouts of despair from the CEO and the mercenaries, which were agonizing for an unknown reason. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the room of the building they were in was full of roots and torns who pierced all the mercenaries and the CEO whose only remains were desiccated corpses. He thought then that Mother Nature saved him so he can continue his mission for protecting it by giving him new powers, but in reality it was only the true manifestation of his quirk, which wasn’t only about healing plants, but also giving birth to them. After this incident. Ichiro knew that he needed to change its course of actions to really change the world, he needed to have a more “aggressive” attitude to be able to protect those forest from the companies full of greed. So he decided to eradicate the problem at its core by destroying the companies instead of trying to save the forest from their grip. As he left the building, he could witness the wonderful view left by his power which embodied the future he wanted for society: a building covered in trees and plants emerging from everywhere, through this picture , he saw the beginning of the nature taking back his rights. Ichiro quickly became a known criminal as he killed more and more CEO of famous exploiting companies as well as destroying their building by filling it with treed destroying it from the inside. He was quickly renown as a strong and almost unstoppable force. After his reputation wasn’t needed to be made. He decided to take a step further on his project, he needed new comrades for his project to destroy the current society and its leaders who were protected by heroes, so when he met Enigma and Hide for the first time , the three of them decided to create an organisation whose goal would be to realise their different goals which all had something in common : the destruction of the current society to reshape something better. They decided to name the organisation '“The Claw ” '''to show its aggressive intent like a wild beast charging at the ones hunting it. Personnality Ichiro is somebody who has a really cold personnality in general , except when nature is at hand, when it is the case , he becomes passionate and hot-blooded, he really cares about nature and what could be endangering it. He's willing to dedicate his whole life until death for the goal he has. Killing methodically everyone who might be a threat towards what he cherishes the most. Abilities - '''Overgrowth : '''Ichiro's quirk, it allows him to creates differents plants and trees at will. '- Assasination Skills : '''As any member of the Claw, Ichiro developped assasination skills as well as great capacities in combat and a greeat endurance. Stats Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:The Claw Category:Characters